


I Know So

by letsbegin



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Short Drabble, mean nazis kids, never thought i'd use that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: Finkel overhears some mean things about himself and Captain Klenzendorf comforts him.
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	I Know So

“Finkel, can you come in here please!” Captain K shouts for his sub officer from the desk in his tent. 

He hadn’t seen much of Freddy since early in the morning, the sub officer had made himself scarce doing random tasks and had opted to stay in his own tent next door until Klenzendorf needed him, instead of staying in the Captain’s tent like usual. He was starting to worry about the younger man.

“Yes, Captain?” Finkel asked when he entered the tent.

Finkel was clearly trying to act normal but K could see that there was something wrong. His usual straight shoulders were slightly slumped, his hands were fidgeting with the cuffs of his sleeves, and his eyes lacked their usual brightness. 

“Come here” K ordered and Freddy walked over to the desk, not meeting his eyes.

“What’s wrong Freddy? What happened?” Klenzendorf asked softly, careful to speak lowly, as not to be heard.

“Nothing’s wrong” Freddy said, unconvincingly.

“Freddy, I can tell something’s wrong. What is it?”

“It’s nothing, it’s stupid” Freddy said still not meeting the captain’s eyes.

“Is it nothing or is it stupid?”

“It’s nothing you need to worry about. You have work to do. I’m fine”

“I’ve finished my work which you would know if you weren’t avoiding me. I can’t cheer you up if you don’t tell me what’s going on”

“I heard some of the older kids talking about me. They said I’m stupid and weird and that I don’t act like a proper German soldier. They made fun of my laugh and how I sit” Freddy admitted, his resolve crumbling.

“Which ones said that? I’ll personally make sure the rest of their time here is hell. That is not true Freddy. You are not stupid, you are very smart. You’re not weird you’re just not afraid to be yourself and they are. And don’t ever think about changing your laugh or the way you sit, or anything about you because you are perfect” K said, standing up to cup Freddy’s cheek.

“You really think so?” The uncertainty evident in the younger man’s voice.

“I know so. Come on, let’s get something to eat and then we can spend the rest of the night in my tent”

That night they both fell asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces, knowing that all that mattered was what they thought of each other and no one else’s opinions could change that.


End file.
